Magneto
by Digitalis02
Summary: He silently scoffed at wormholes, appeared dubious about the astral projection, but positively perked up at the issuing telepathic commands. Now that, was interesting.


Disclaimer: Despite fervent wishing, I still don't own anything.

A/N: With all the Magneto comments flying about, I just had to write something about it! Please enjoy!

* * *

Magneto

Nikola scowled, hunching over a lap-top he had stolen from Tiny Tim's stash.

For weeks, he and the other children had banded together and started calling him 'Magneto'. Not to his face, of course, his new powers could make things mightily unpleasant, and it was starting to aggravate him.

Not the name-calling. But because Nikola had no idea who this 'Magneto' character was.

And he hated being ignorant about anything.

So, here he was, staked out in Helen's vast library, at night, typing 'Magneto' into Google.

Magneto (comics) - Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia was the first hit.

Comics? Nikola rolled his eyes. No wonder Tiny Tim picked that name. The children of the X-Generation were completely unsophisticated.

Clicking the link, it was obvious why they called him that as Nikola read on. It seemed uninteresting, until he read lower, in the Powers and Abilities section.

The power to levitate a 30,000 ton nuclear submarine? Move asteroids?

Well.

Well, now.

A personal force-field? Nikola smirked. He'd practically be back to his invincible self! Picturing bullets bouncing off, along with cars, missiles as he stood there, beholden in all his superior glory made him puff up in his chair.

Levitate and fly?! Nikola leaned in closer to the screen in excitement. He'd always wanted to fly, and now he could! He pictured himself, shielded from a hail of bullets and missiles, while flying dashingly through the air. He was practically a god!

Straightening up abruptly as the door to the library opened, Nikola pretended to be concentrating hard on the screen as Helen noticed him. She stopped to look at him before continuing on her way to put some books back.

Nikola pulled the screen closer and continued to read.

He silently scoffed at wormholes, appeared dubious about the astral projection, but positively perked up at the issuing telepathic commands. Now that, was interesting.

Nikola silently eyed Helen's back as she shelved tomes older than her. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated intensely. _Look at me, Helen. Turn your head and look at me._

Nothing happened for a second, but then he nearly leapt out of his seat when Helen's curls swayed against her back as she turned her head to look at him, feeling his eyes boring into her. "Nikola? Is everything all right?"

His jaw wanted to drop. Nikola hadn't actually thought it would work. Perhaps it was merely a coincidence. He waved a dismissive hand. "Everything is fine, Helen."

Waiting until she turned back around, Nikola concentrated again and thought, _Touch me, Helen. Come over here and touch me. Touch me._

He watched as Helen put away her last book before turning to walk over to him. Placing her hand on his exposed wrist, Nikola felt the hairs of his arm raise at the warmth of her touch.

"Nikola? Are you sure you're all right?" Helen, bless her naive caring heart, gazed concernedly at him.

Nikola cleared his throat. "Helen...if I were feeling anything less than fine, you would know, trust me." He ducked his head to hide the disbelieving glee rising in his eyes. It worked. By all that was holy in this world, it actually worked! His lips wanted to curl into a devious smile.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing!" Nikola panicked and hugged the lap-top to his chest. Helen would tease him forever if she found out.

Helen looked deliciously suspicious. "Nikola, you're not...looking at porn or anything, are you?"

An offended look washed over him. "Helen! Of course not! That's completely vulgar." Nikola huffed at the suggestion and, wanting to get back at her, mischievously remarked off-hand, "Besides, the cameras I have set up in your bedroom and bathroom more than appease me."

Nikola smiled smugly at Helen's face before testing his power further.

She still eyed him as if unsure whether he was joking or not. Nikola would bet anything that Helen would be checking her rooms extensively before going to bed that night.

_Kiss me, Helen. You want to kiss me. Kiss me. _Nikola held her gaze while clutching the lap-top, trying not to look suspicious, or deranged, for that matter.

Letting out an exasperated breath, Helen shook her head. "You are incorrigible, as always." She squeezed his wrist. "Try to get some sleep. After all, you need it now." She smiled at his scowl before bending down and affectionately kissing his cheek, near his lips. "Good night, Nikola."

He was stunned.

Helen turned and began walking out of the library, Nikola's eyes locked on her lithe sexy form. From her long, never-ending legs encased in high heels to her tantalizing bottom to her curved hips swaying as she walked, to her sensual back hidden beneath her green slinky dress and her curls covering the silky expanse of her graceful neck.

And grinning deviously with a rakish glint in his eye, Nikola telepathically issued his next command.

_Take off your clothes, Helen. You want to turn around and take off __**all**__ your clothes for Nikola. __**Right now. **_

He waited breathlessly, tense in his seat, watching and waiting for her to turn around and start unbuttoning her blouse like he had fantasized dozens of times. Every nerve in his body tingled with alertness like a pubescent boy seeing the indecent flash of a woman's inner thigh for the first time.

Nikola waited.

Helen disappeared out of the library, never glancing back.

Leaving him to petulantly glare at the mis-information, feeling betrayed, before wondering if it really was too late to install cameras in Helen's room.

End


End file.
